Touching Stars
by BaconBabe77
Summary: A story about a girl named Max who had been torched by her dad and seen her little brother die. She escapes only to have them come to get her,a boy she doesn't know steps in to help her in more than one way. He saves her and she saves him. Mainly FAX.
1. Chapter 1  Hating Mondays

**A/N (Author's note)**

**So this is my very first Fan fiction ever! Tell me what you think. I'll try to do my best in posting frequently. Every four days or so.**

**So, this story will be Faxy of course! The characters will of course have no wings and Iggy won't be blind, but apart from that the characters personality's are basically the same. Max in my story is traumatized deeply and will be sad quite a lot. Sorry but it makes the story work.**

**So with out further wait here is **_**Touching Stars**_**. (sorry 'bout the crappy name.)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters from this story or their personality's, they come from the brilliant mind of James Paterson.**

Chapter one – Hating Mondays.

Max POV (Point of View)

God how I hate Mondays. They are soooo slow.

I look at the boy sitting next to me. His light, strawberry blond hair reflecting in the dim light of the class room as he writes. Pen still pressed firmly against the paper, he senses my gaze upon him and he turns his head to look at me. His pale lips curve into a smile as if he knew what I was thinking.

His lips then form the word 'boring'. I just nodded in agreement. He turned his face back to the work book, leaving me to my thoughts of nothingness.

This was boring. Worst than that, this was _excruciatingly_ boring. So I turn my head and look out the window into the dark sky. The first drops of rain fall from the sky and gently hit the window at my right.

I sigh. It means I have to walk home in the rain. _Great._

But I don't have to worry about that now, it is only twelve. I will the clock to tick faster, already bored of my modern history class even though it has only been 12 minuets 32 seconds since morning tea.

"Maximum, stop staring out that widow and start on page 403." Mr Barker, well, barked from behind his oak desk.

"Already finished sir." I said in a bored tone.

"Have you now." Mr barker sneered. I just nodded still bored. "And are you bored miss Martinez." I just nodded again. _God__ he__ i__s __slow_. "I guess that means you can start on the next pages activities now." I just groaned, "What was that?" He asked cupping his hand over his ear, as if deaf. " You want more? Ok. Do the activities on page 405, 6 and 7, as well."

Ooh he was annoying. I looked back down at that dumb text book and began to work once more. Why can't I catch a break?

I looked over at Iggy again to see him smirking at me. I would've hit him over the head, if I wasn't so desperate to get home as early as I could. I didn't need a detention today. I just glared back and gave an expression of 'I will hit you later.' His smirk still did not falter. _Ass._

* * *

><p><em>Come <em>_on. __Come __on._ I thought_.__ Almost __at __the __three, __come on,__just__ one more __minuet.__ Come __on._

So I went to all my classes, which were just as bad as my modern history class if not worst, and was now slumped in my chair waiting for the, ever so annoying, ding from the bell, to signal the end of school.

_Ding_. Pause. _Ding_. Pause. _Ding._

Yes end of school for this horrible Monday. I was almost at the door when, "Maximum Martinez, may I see you, please." was called over the heads of students as I grabbed the door handle and yanked.

I sighed in anguish, and walked over to where Miss Reed stood. "Yes miss." I said politely. Hey, I can be polite if I want.

"I was going to tell you that I got your score from exams form last year. Very impressive. Top 5 percent of the country. Well done!" She said flashing a brilliant white smile at me, reminding me of a Colgate add, her young, freckled face alight. I always liked miss Reed. She was sweet and the best English teacher ever. And I mean EVER.

"Thanks Miss." I said smiling slightly. I do try in some aspects of school. I would probably try more if school wasn't 1) so boring and 2) easy. It really gets on my nerves sometimes. But, unfortunately, you can't beat up home work. It is depressing.

"Well, we're expecting great things this year Max. Don't disappoint." And, once again before leaving the room, she smiled a brilliant white smile and turned on her heal to walk down the hall, blond hair racing out behind her.

I once again headed towards the door. And, then, headed down the Gray locker cover halls, to the green doors of the Arizona building.

I began to walk towards the path home when I spotted Iggy and Nudge. I thought I better say goodbye so I walked through the rain up to them, I was already starting to feel the cold rain seep into my jeans. Once again, _great_.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Oh! Hi Max! How are you? I haven't seen you since... since..." The African American girl in front of me blabbered.

"This morning?" I tried.

"Oh yeah." She said remembering.

"I just came to say good bye and see you tomorrow, probably." I said looking at Iggy and he smiled.

"See ya round Max." He said.

"Oh see you Max!" Nudge said and gave me a quick hug.

I was turning to leave when, "Max!" Was shouted by a little blond boy running towards me. I spun around and bent down. He catapulted into my arms almost knocking me over. Almost. I picked him up and hugged him.

"Hello!" I said smiling at the little boy in my arms. "What's up, baby?"

"Nothing. I just wanted I hug." He said shyly to me. "Today was so boring."

"I know sweetheart. I guarantee mine was just as boring, don't worry." He nodded his blond head. I lightly put his sneakered toes back on the ground and kissed him on the head.

"Okay got to go guys, bye."

"Bye!" Nudge said.

"Bye." Ig said as he smiled at his little brother and he bent down and picked him up.

"See you later Max!" The boy said cheerily.

"Bye Gazzy." I said turning and waving good bye as I started to walk towards the path once more. "Don't slip in the rain." I called over my shoulder. God I love that kid, he was just so dam cute.

Oh and If you were wondering if they are real names, they aren't. Well, mine is, Maximum Martinez. Before I lived with my mum though, it was Maximum Bachelor. My dads name, if you can really call him a dad.

Iggy's real name is James Chambers. I don't know how he got his nick-name, if you will call it that. All the teachers call him by it. Apparently it just accumulated in elementary school. _Weird._

Nudges real name is Monique baker. Sweet kid. Talks to much for her own good. But sweet all the same.

Gazzy or the Gasman, has some, _cough cough_, serious digestive problems, and I mean serious. That's why he's called that. His real name being Adam Chambers as he is the brother of Iggy.

There is no one gracing the streets on there way home from school, except me obviously. The rain pounds hard on my shoulders as it gets steadily gets heavier.

I already know that when I get home no one will be there. Mum is once again of exploring the world with Ella and, once again, leaving me at home. I am not complaining that I am left at home alone. It's just... I don't know. It feels as though the reason everyone is always gone is so as not to be with me. I know I am messed up, but that isn't my fault. It is my "dads" fault. He used to torturer me, hurt me in any way he could, until I escaped. No one knows really what he did, but me and him. I still can't stand to think about it. I know he is still out there looking for me, but he won't find me. And if he dose, I will do anything to escape.

That's why mum and Ella are hardly ever home, to make sure that they never run into him, and to keep away from little ol' messed up me. I have nightmares you see, and I scream and shout, but worst of all I "hurt" myself to get rid of the hurt in my head. Mum and Ella are the only ones who know and that is why they keep away from me.

I path leads down I little side street. No one lives in these houses yet they're all just finished. Little white fences, beautifully mowed lawns. Perfect houses, for perfect people, who will never talk to a sad little girl like myself. The only reason I think Iggy and the others like me is they don't know about Jeb or the "school".

Out of the corner of my eye I see a boy all dressed in black sitting on the curve. _What was he doing sitting in a street filled with newly finished houses. _My shirt is sticking to me as I am soaked through. Even through my sneakers my white socks are wet. The ground surrounding the path is sodden and brown. I am careful not to step in it, I would hate for my sneakers to turn brown and give Nudge an excuse to take me shopping.

A black car turns down the street behind me and starts roaring up the road towards me. I know that car there were hundreds of them at Jeb's work. The car began to slow as it came closer towards me and big hands reach out as the sleek door opens and grab my hand.

**A/N**

**So... That's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review please!**

**In the next chapter – Max gets in a fight and a mysterious boy comes to help! Who is he? What is he doing helping her?**


	2. Chapter 2  A meeting

**Hey!**

**So, only one person reviewed! Sad face. :(**

**Hopefully this time more people will. Thanks to those who are reading this and a special thanks to I. Will. Fight. For. You. My. Fang. Your _awesome!_**

**In this chapter you will learn more about Max's past and will meet my personal favourite character.**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. I love you JP and I will never steal anything from you. :)**

Chapter 2 – A meeting

Max POV

I Almost screamed. Almost. The man's hand tightened on my wrist.

They found me. They finally found me. Jeb's men.

I look at the hand on mine for a moment before grabbing it and bending it backwards off my wrist until I heard a sharp crack. He stepped fully out of the vehicle and towered over me menacingly. Well what he thought was menacing. Really he just looked sad cradling his broken hand. I just looked straight back at him waiting for him to make the first move.

Sure enough within seconds his closed fist swung for my head. I, in turn, side stepped and threw a roundhouse kick at him so hard it made him almost fall over. To anyone smaller that would've knocked them out. But being hulk as he was, he composed himself and came at me again.

He tried to side kick my head but I ducked and instead plumbed his stomach, making him move back until he tripped and fell knocking his head and blacking out. Five men came out of the car. Eyes bloodthirsty. Wanting to get me. I can take down someone if I want to. As I just demonstrated. But not all of these men, well, not all at once.

But I am determined and all I did was smirked as they cracked their knuckles threateningly at me. One stepped forward at me and took a shot. I side stepped to my right just as another one swung and hit my nose I heard a crack and new it was broken. I couldn't give a dam that blood was pouring down my face and seeping into my already rain soaked shirt. The man on my right grabbed me and held me in a suffocatingly tight head lock. He shifted slightly, however, giving me room to smash his knee cap. He fell to the ground with a stuffed cry of agony.

One down four to go. One advanced at me pulling out of his pocket a knife. I dodged another's punch only to trip over the first mans unconscious body. I fell and with a sickening crack from my ribs I lay face down on the muddy concrete. The man with the knife came at me and I scrambled back but a man came up behind me and pinned me down. The man with the knife raised it and was about to stab me in the stomach when out of no where a boot kicks the knife from the man's hands.

I look up at my Saviour. He was the boy who had sat on the curve all dressed in black. He turned and looked at the man who pinned me to the Gray cement and smashed his boot against his face freeing me. I immediately jumped to my feet only to be knocked over again by the man who once held the knife. I was covered in mud from next to the path. It covered me like a brown mask. Once again, he made and advance but the boy dressed in black tackled him. The remaining two men tried to grab me but I took the mud's natural slipperiness to catapult through one man's knees bowling him over. And continued to smash my fist against his ruff, ugly and, now, bloody face. Holding nothing back.

He was soon out cold and it was just me fighting the last guy. I soon over powered him and he soon joined his friends on the ground bloody and unconscious. The boy I noticed also just disposed of the knife guy. And he came over to me.

I didn't know weather to thank him, run away from him, hug him, check if he was all right or hit him. Turns out I didn't need to do anything.

"Bastard's." He said spitting blood from his mouth.

"You can say that again." I said looking around at the carnage the six men and us had caused.

"You okay?" He asked looking at me with the darkest eyes I have ever seen in my life. They were black perfectly matching his clothing and, as I just noticed, his hair.

"Yeah, few broken ribs and broken nose. You?"

"Fine part from a black eye and broken ribs." He looked around at the men with his dark eyes before saying. "Think we better get outta here."

I had to say I was shocked, he didn't even ask me who they were and why they were here. Not even if I wanted to call the police.

"Yeah we should." I hesitated. I can't just leave him broken and bleeding. "You want to come home with me. Get some dry clothes and get cleaned up?" It occurred to me just then that I didn't even know him and this was the nicest I have ever been to a stranger in my life.

"If you wouldn't mind. My sister will be home and I don't really want her seeing me like this." He said quietly, face completely plastered.

"Okay. We should hurry." I noticed one of the men stirring. He noticed it too and indicated with his shoulder for me to lead the way.

I started of in the direction of my house the black haired boy walking next to me. We walked in complete silence. However you might think it was awkward, it wasn't. It was actually quite nice. And I was glad he wasn't pressing me about the men so I was in a pretty good mood. Well, as greater mood as someone who just had to escape from six creepy men can be.

We reached by my house and walked up onto the porch and I pulled the key from my pocket and unlocked the door and stepped out of the freezing rain, black haired boy following. I took of my soaking shoes and he followed my lead stripping down to his bear olive feet. I, then, led him to the laundry and forced a blue towel on him.

We walked back into the lounge room and I sunk into the couch trying to dry my hair.

"Err I hate him so much." I said into the towel. I looked up to see the boy looking at me one eye brow raised and curious.

"The man who sent them." I cleared up for him. "Do you want fist aid first or hot chocolate.

He gave me a small half smile and said, "We'll do hot chocolate first. Just because I like hot chocolate and I can tell you do as well." My eyes widened at him. _How did he know that? _

He shrugged as if to say,_ I dunno really. _How weird. We were having a conversation without speaking. Creepy. I got up and walked into the kitchen getting out the chocolate and boiling the water.

Fang's POV

"Shit." I heard the girl swear from the kitchen where she had gone to make our hot chocolate. And I saw her eyes closed looking annoyed and burned because she dropped the kettle of water on herself.

I walked over quietly and stood next to her. Looking at her silently where she had burn marks down her arm from the kettle. They were red and angry and I could tell she was in pain. So I walked over to the sink ran the water on a sponge and genitally put it over her burns letting the water run down and around her arm as I slowly squeezed the sponge. Her eyes snapped open to stare at me.

"What?" I asked quietly, still applying gentle pressure to her burnt arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked brown eyes still staring at my black ones.

"Trying to help you." I said in reply. _Was she slow or what._

"Why?"

"Because you hurt yourself. Why shouldn't I help you? Is there a problem."

"No. It's just... no one has ever helped me or taken care or me before." She said in a small voice. _So she's not slow just scared. Poor girl._

"Here hold this. Where is that first aid kit?" I asked.

I don't understand why am helping her. It's just that I can't help it. I don't even know her and yet I feel protective of her. _Weird. _

I don't even know why I intervened in the first place I just saw her walking before she was sprung on by a man and thought I better see what was going on. It might be because she is beautiful, or that I don't believe in men hitting women or maybe I am just insane. All I know is I got up walked over to her and the man who was holding the knife over her and kicked it out of his hand then told him never to hurt her again.

"In the bath room, under the sink." She nodded to the white door that was situated to the left of the laundry door.

I went and got it. Bringing it to the lounge room. Finding her now sitting on the brown couch. The house felt sad and unlived in. It was sought of depressing.

"Hold out your arm." I instructed. Opening the green box that had I white cross on the top. I pulled from it the burns cream and unscrewed the lid. I then took her arm in my fingers and as genitally as I could tried to lift the sponge. Only problem was she wouldn't let me._ What the hell._ I raised an eye brow. She looked tentative but lifted the sponge. I used my towel to genitally wipe the water from her pale burnt arm.

I put some white cream on her arm when I noticed them. Scars. Old Scares. All horizontal along her arm. That's what she was afraid of me seeing. Scars. I looked up into her eyes she was still however looking at the scars, and I noticed how they seemed to be torching her just by being there.

I slowly started to rub the cream on them careful not to cause her any more pain from the ones in her nose, ribs and burnt arm and of course the pain in her torched, beautiful, brown eyes. I wrapped her arm in a bandage then looked at her but she didn't seem to notice what I was doing just staring off into the distance.

I started to treat her nose and, when I was done, my eye. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts not looking at what I was doing.

I didn't mean to say it but I did "What are the scares from?"

Her head snapped up and looked at me, mad, for a moment, before she replied in a tiny voice, "My pocket knife."

And then it hit, me they were all perfectly spaced, all going the same direction at nearly the same starting place all because of one reason. All because she had done it to herself. She was so tortured she cut herself.

**Please read and REVIEW!**

**In the next chapter – Learning about Fang and Max and Fang's relationship grows.**


	3. Chapter 3 The boy named Fang

**A/N**

**Hey guys.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing. Especially to I. Will. Fight. For. You. My. Fang. (again :D), smartiful, maximumridefan111, Catlover10808, Poseidon's daughter with wings, your all AWESOME. **

**Oh and sorry for the spelling errors. I haven't been able to spell since I was seven. I even wore glasses for three years to correct it but I am still not that great at it. So thanks to smartiful to alerting me to that.**

**So everyone. Enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – The boy named Fang<p>

Max POV

I was so lost in my thoughts about Jeb that I didn't even realize at first that he had said it.

"What are the scares from?" I was mad for a moment. He just met me, why should I tell him? I looked into to his eyes to see him looking at mine already. He seemed sad at my feeling this way. He seemed to be kind and sincere as he asked. He looked as though it had just slipped out and that he didn't mean to say it. But he had. And all of a sudden I felt as though I had to answer.

"My pocket knife." I said. I expected him to run yelling that I was an emo freak.

But he didn't he just sat there for a moment digesting this before he did the strangest thing. He pulled me into his arms letting my head rest against his chest as his arms wrapped around me tightly, afraid I would pull back.

I didn't, I couldn't. He was the first person in my life to show true kindness to me even after he found out about my little "habit". It was weird. But also nice. So I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat and to his steady breathing. After about five minuets of me sitting in his arms being held against his rock hard chest we lent back in unison.

I looked into his eyes and saw what seemed like gold flecks reflecting in the light from the wooden lamp on the table next to the couch. "Thank you." I whispered.

"That's okay." He whispered back.

"Would you like some dryer clothes."

"Yes please if you wouldn't mind." I got up to get them when he grabbed my hand sending a tingling sensation up and down my body. "Would you like me to clean up the kitchen are..."

"Max." I replied. "You don't have to."

He smiled slightly in the dim light. It was so amazing that it gave me butterfly's. "I want to." He said simply. This is truly the most kindness I have ever been given in my life by one person.

"Thank you...arr..."

"Fang." Fang. What an amazing name.

* * *

><p>Twenty minuets later we were dry and sitting at the dinner table eating pizza Fang and I made together. He figured out I couldn't cook. And had helped me make a pizza. First time I have cooked anything without it exploding.<p>

"So let me get this straight," I said looking into his gorgeous eyes once more, "You got kicked out of your old school because you glad wrapped the toilets?" he nodded and I started laughing. "Seriously." He nodded again and shrugged. I kept laughing and soon he did a little to. I worked out that he doesn't talk much and doesn't show a lot of emotion on his face. However, when I looked into his eyes I could not only see his emotions, but his thoughts as well. It was strange. But awesome at the same time.

"So what school are you going to go to now?" I asked still slightly laughing.

"Arizona east. Start next Monday" He relied, shrugging.

"No." I said folding my arms. Fake angry. "That's my school." I smiled, losing all trace of being fake angry. "Awesome." I grabbed his plate and carried it to the sink and began to wash up he came over grabbed a towel and began to dry.

I was almost done when he flicked his towel at my waist when was turning to get the final white, pizza covered plate.

I turned to wards him and smiled. "I hope you realize, Fang. This. Means. War." Dragging out the last part and grabbing a tea towel as well and flicked it at him.

For the next five minuets Fang and I harmlessly flicked towels at one another. That was until he filled a clean plastic cup with dirty dish water and threw it at me. I jumped back but it still got me covering me in red, pizza water. D-escut-ing. I glared at him then ran out of the kitchen to the laundry and shut the door.

"Max?" Fang asked through the white painted door. Seconds later I had pulled the door open and thrown the laundry water on him drenching him from head to toe.

"Victory!" I screamed and laughing at his wet figure. The black hair that fell over his eyes now plastered to his forehead.

He was motionless for about two minuets before I came closure to him worried that I had done something to him. Then, out of no where, he raps his arms around me in a bear hug. After I few seconds he pulls back to look at me. Wet all down my front from his hug. I screw up my face and I hear him start to laugh and I couldn't help but laughing too. His laugh not only beautiful, but contagious.

After our laughing fit and getting changed out of another set of wet clothing we sat down on the couch. "So, how come you were sitting in the rain on the corner of a street full abandoned houses." I asked.

"Well, first off they they can't be abandoned if they haven't been lived in yet and second because I was depressed."

"Why were you depressed?" I pressed.

"Umm..." he stuttered.

"You can tell me." I reassured.

"But I only just met you." He said, dead serious.

"Come on, I already told you _my_ deepest, darkest secret in the hole world and we new each other less when we do now." I was serious too. No one knew that I cut my self. No one. Except for the people who would rather not be around me because of it.

"Fine." He said slowly after a moment of thinking. "I was just told my mother has cancer."

Oh, now he looked depressed. I wandered what to do. With out my consent my body moved towards him and hugged him genitally for a moment. When I pulled back he looked slightly lost for words.

"You'll be okay." I said slowly.

"She won't though." He mumbled.

"How do you know?" I said, to counter his argument.

"I can feel it."

I opened my mouth to say more on the topic but he didn't want me to and instead said. "Why do you get to ask all the questions?"

"Not all of them. That was a question Fang." He smiled crookedly. "What do you want to know?"

"Okay, first off," he began, "where are your parents?"

I lent back on the couch slightly. I was going to tell him that I didn't want to tell him but when I looked into his eyes I knew that he wouldn't tell anyone and that he would understand. "My mum and half sister Ella are off exploring the world and left me here four months ago. alone. My dad, if you can call him that, is a large believer in science and experimentation. On, in particular, me."

"You?' he questioned.

I nodded. "I used to live with him and when I was four he took me to this place he called the "school"," I made quotation marks in the air, "and he ran all types of experiments on me, pumped me full of drugs and almost killed me several times." I shuddered. "I still have night mares."

"Is that why you...?" His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that, it just slipped out. "Wait! I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to say that. It just..."

"Slipped out?" I finished for him and he nodded. "And yes. And it is because I cut my self that mum and Ella aren't around. Don't want to be near me." I finished sighing.

"Oh Max." Fang breathed I looked at him, his eyes sad, not that the rest of his face was, the rest was, as usual, plastered. "I'm sorry."

"What? Not your fault." I looked up little bit brighter at him. "Do you know your the first person I have told that before."

"Am I?" he said and his lips twitched.

"Yeah." I replied.

* * *

><p>Thirty minuets later Fang and I walked down a dimly lit street towards a beautiful, white house that had a huge tree with I swing on it out the front.<p>

"So," I said conventionally as we walked towards another perfect house at which perfect people , who wouldn't even look at me, live. Except I was with the boy who's perfect house at which perfect people , who wouldn't even look at me, live, talking to him. Lol. "This is where you live?"

"Yeah." he said casually. We walked up the steps to the porch and Fang knocked on the big friendly red door. A little blond girl answered the door, her hair glowing like a halo, surrounding her head.

"Mum, Dad Fang's home!" she yelled over her shoulder. Then turned back to Fang. "Fang!" she grinned broadly as he lent down and scooped her up then kissed her nose affectionately.

"Hey Angel." Fang said to the little girl in his arms. "This is Max." The angel girl looked at me shyly and smiled. I smiled back, a warming sensation filling my heart.

"Oh my goodness! Fang!" A black haired lady who looked the spitting image of Fang gushed almost running towards Fang. Fang let the little blond girl, who -by the way- look like an angel, drop to the ground just before the black haired lady engulfed him in a hug. "I was so worried I thought that you ran away!"

"Never mum." he looked at me then said, "Was just helping out a friend." and he gestured to me once he was free from his mothers embrace.

"Oh hello!" she said brightly at me. She held out a hand. "I am Fang's mum. Lucy or Mrs Ride, which ever you prefer." I shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Lucy, darling, what's happening?" I man asked from inside the house.

"Fang's home Richard dear. It's okay he was just at a friends place."

"I should be going." I said looking up at Fang.

"Yeah I guess." he said looking kind of depressed. "Dad will you drive Max home. I don't want her walking home alone in the dark?"

"Yes of course." Richard said as I smiled shyly at Fang.

"I'll meet you out side the school at 3 : 03 tomorrow." He said looking at me with sparkling eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it guy's. Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Review please. :)**

**In the next chapter - Max's "habit" comes in and you learn more about her past.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Help wanted

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! Thanks to mfingatevride, Catlover10808, Unicorn-Avian Girl, maximumridefan111, MaximumRideFan6! I loved reading your comments! (Sorry for my over use of exclamation marks! But I can't thank you enough!)**

**Anyway, here is chapter four. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**And please, please, please, review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Help Wanted<p>

Fang POV

Max. that's all I could think as I climbed into my bed. Why you ask. How would I know. All I know is that she is amazing, sweet and I have a weird thing about protecting her. That's why tomorrow afternoon after school, I will walk her home and make sure she is okay.

I don't know why but for the hours I was with Max I forgot about my mum. She's going to die. I know she is. It's sad, it really is. I know that I'll be able to look after every one, its just who's going to look after me? If mum goes what will happen to me? I'm not tiring to be selfish or anything. But I won't be able to do my _best_ looking after Angel and dad if I can't even look after my self.

I got into the bed, which sits next to the window of my room, and stare at the twinkling stars. They seemed to be watching me. Teasing me that I can't be up there with them high above the surface, free from the problems which constantly haunt the world. What I would give to fly up there with them, to feel the wind rushing past, carrying me forward at speeds unachievable from normal people or cars travelling upon traffic filled roads.

Max POV

I went to bed that night thinking about him. He seemed so perfect. Able to touch the stars if he wanted. I don't know why I told him all things I did, I just couldn't help it. The green sheets of my bed shifted slightly as I lay down. _Dam sheets. _I was going to shift them back but I was so tired from my fight today that I fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

Most people think sleep is an a escape and it is for them. But not for me. In fact the truth haunts me more in my sleep than in really life, because when your awake you can always forget by doing something else or switching topics, but when your asleep you don't decide what you think you just... think.

So that's why I woke up at 2:00am unable to breath, sweat covering my face. I knew I had been screaming because in the dream I had been screaming as well. I didn't need to crawl up in a ball and cry, I didn't need to hug someone and tell them it was horrible. I needed a release from my head.

I bolt from my bed to the bathroom. _I need to find it! Where is it_. I thought desperately. I could still see his face. It was forever imprinted in my mind but I need to forget right now! NOW! I found my pocket knife in my jacket I was wearing earlier in the evening.

I raced to the porcine basin and looked at my self in the mirror. My hair was lank with sweat, eyes blood shot and scared. I looked back at my hair it was _his_ colour, his exact shade blond. I looked at the knife in my hand placed it on my skin and genitally brought it across my skin. I watched the red seep out fast. I shivered. It hurt but it didn't get rid of his face in my head. I put the knife back in the same spot and dug deeper, bringing even me blood. Still his face taunted me. One last time I dug deep down into the flesh of my bloody wrist. The crimson blood covered my white pyjama shirt.

I was breathing heavy so focused on the pain and blood I forgot his face for a moment. I bandaged my arm, I could still see the red blood soaking the bandage. I pressed down hard on it to constrict the flow of scarlet. It will be hours till the bleeding stops completely and even then if it is bumped even slightly it will split and bleed once more.

I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. To afraid that if I let my guard down for one second he would creep back into my mind. His bloody, innocent, dead face.

The next day I when I dressed for school I wore a black jacket over my bandage on my fore arm. No one would notice unless I was to take of the jacket. And no one did. People asked if I was okay as my face looked sad and broken, but I said I was fine and just tired. The school nurse took a look at my nose and asked me what happened. But I lied.

"Oh my goodness! What did you do!" She asked confused and scared.

"My friend hit me in the face with a base ball bat accidentally." She looked at me sadly. She didn't even guess about my ribs, as I stood strong not even paying notice to the shooting pains that ripped through my admen if I moved to quickly or turned funny.

When Mr Barker told me to do work, I didn't give him attitude like I would usually. I just complied silently. Making him confused.

Iggy tried to get what was wrong out of me, but I just lied again. Years of experience shining through brightly on that Gray day.

I began to walk towards the path after school, when I voice behind me said "Hey."

I turned around to look at a grinning Fang. "Hey." I said smiling weakly.

His face fell, "What happened?"

"Nothing." I said trying to keep walking. But he could tell I was lying. First person ever to call my bluff.

"It's not nothing." He began walking away from the school with me at his side.

Walked in silence until we were about half way when he stopped in the middle of the path and shook his head, making more black hair fall in front of his eyes, and spoke. "I still don't understand why you won't tell me."

"Tell you what?" I said innocently.

He looked at me seriously, "What happened to make you so depressed."

"I don't know what your talking about."

I kept walking, to stop me, he grabbed my fore arm, and I winced. Whoops. His eyes widened. "Oh my god! Max!"

"It's nothing." I shrugged him off.

"It is obviously not nothing. Tell me what happened."

"Why should I?" I yelled at him.

I took of running down the street and I knew he was running after me. But I didn't care I just needed to run. Get away. He wasn't going to care what happened to me after this so I just kept running away from him. _Better now, than later,_ I thought to myself.

I reached the house and fumbled to open the door. He caught up with me just as I was entering the door. I tried to close it on him but he stuck his booted foot in the door, stopping it from closing.

"No, Fang stop." I whined. "Please."

"No Max. I am not leaving. I want to help you. Let me help you." He stated. I was shocked.

"You _want_ to help me." My voice wavered.

"Of course I do."

"You shouldn't. I am just I stupid messed up little girl." I said on the verge of tears and I _never_ cry. And I mean _NEVER._

"Your not stupid. And I want to help you because I need to." He sounded sheepish. "I feel really protective of you. And I don't know why."

I let the door opened. Why he cares, I don't know. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is he dose.

"Please tell me what happened." I looked at his perfect face, his eyes kind, before my own eyes filled with tears. He closed the door with a click.

"When I was at the school I had a brother. Half brother to Jeb. I loved him with everything I had. And he loved me. Trusted me. He shouldn't have though. I told him that everything was fine, when it wasn't." I took a deep shuddering breath. "They killed him, right in front of me, I was unable to do anything but look into his little scared face, all covered in blood and he screaming." I couldn't take talking about it any more. I could once again see his little face, once again hear his screams. I clamped my hands over my ears. And ran into the down stairs bathroom ripping off my jacket as I ran.

I reached the basin and pulled out the knife. I didn't care that Fang was just out side the door. I needed to do this. I didn't know of any other way to control the hurt. I brought it down on the skin above my bandage and burns from yesterdays cooking experience and cut once. Twice. But before I could do the third Fang managed to undo the lock and rush in to grab my hand, making me drop the knife.

"Fang." I said so over whelmed I couldn't even be bothered to get mad at him.

He clamped his hand over my bleeding arm. "Shh, shh." was the only thing he said as he looked into my eyes. He could tell this wasn't the moment to go off at me. "Come here baby." And with that I was pulled into his arms. His kindness made me break down into tears.

By the time I stopped crying into him, his shirt was soaked from my tears. And both off us were stained by the blood still leaking scarlet from my cut arm.

He still held me as he spoke, "Go to your room and get changed then come back out so I can dress your arm." I tried to pull back at this but he still held me, "You _will_ be fine, I promise."

His eyes dark and slightly twinkling, as he looked into my own chocolate ones. And I believed him. I believed that I would be fine, as long as he was with me.

When I came back after getting changed I heard him hang up his black phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Just called mum, staying here with you tonight." He wasn't asking, he was telling. My heart fluttered. "I called for pizza. I'm paying. Don't argue. And your not going to school tomorrow, your staying here with me. And, depending on what _I_ say, you could be staying home with me for the rest of this week." I looked at him with grateful eyes.

I laughed weakly, he looked confused, "That was the longest statement I have ever heard you say." I laughed again and he grinned slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 The Master

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for, like, a week. I have been really busy. You think holidays would be at least a little peaceful but _noooooooooooooo._Thanks to my mum I haven't stopped cleaning for the whole week!**

**But enough with me excuses. Here is chapter five! Yay!**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Love you all! It means a lot to me. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – The Master<p>

Fang's POV

Holly shit, she scared me! And I don't get scared. Ever. All I saw was her holding a knife with blood every where. Yes she told me that she dose it, but that doesn't stop me from freaking when she dose. I still can't believe that she did that, with me right outside the freaking door, not even separating us by two meters!

Well, I guess I couldn't be too hard on her. I mean, she was just talking about how she watched her little brother die. A touchy subject by all measures. But she still freaked me.

I looked down at the wound I was bandaging. It wasn't the one from minuets ago, I had already dressed and cleaned that one. This was the one from last night. It stretched across the with of her pale beautiful skin. It was deep, so deep in fact that I am surprised she didn't bleed to death.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Max asked as I finished with her arm.

I shrugged.

"I vote movie night!" She sounded like a little child who was hyped up on sugar.

"What put you in such a good mood all of a sudden?" The question wasn't sarcastic or crude, I merely asked because I was interested. One minuet she was sad and tired and now she was in a good mood.

"Why wouldn't I be? I just got the week off school, pizza for dinner and I get to do it all with you."

"Are you glad that I am the one here with you?" I asked.

"Defiantly." She said breaking into a heart heartbreakingly beautiful smile all of a sudden, so that I couldn't help the half smile that crept onto my usually void face.

So that night we ate pizza and laughed about the stupidest things. It has been years since I last laughed that much.

I only distantly remember the last time I had been so happy, I was five and we were in the car travailing to a beach in California and I was being tickle attacked by my best friend Brigid. She was six years older than me but she didn't care about the age difference. Minuets after she sat back in her seat, a thirty-six wheeler had hit the left side of little red Holden her family and I had been traveling in. I don't remember anything after that.

The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed with a fractured pelvis, dislocated shoulder and broken lumbar vertebrae. The doctors had predicted I would never walk again due to the state of my back, but I tried and I tried, and finally, just before my seventh birthday, I regained the use of my legs. I still have the scares from the many operations I had, and from shattered glass that had ripped through my body on that faithful day.

I still count myself lucky though. Brigid and the rest of her family had died that day, and I was the only one the survive the massacre. Some times I will have flashes of being trapped between pieces of steel if I am in an enclosed space for long enough.

"So, what movie do ya wanna watch?" Max asked, immediately bringing me back from the distant land I had been off in.

I shrugged.

"Mmm," She thought. We were now in her room sitting on her double bed staring at the TV that sat on the white wall facing north. Her room was simple and neat and, unlike the rest of the rooms in the house, it felt warm and lived in. She must spend a lot of time in this room. "We should watch... Monty python and the holy grail and... What do you think, psycho or nightmare on elm street:?"

"What no girly movie?" I asked sarcastic, just to set her off. "I thought you would force me to watch something like bride wars?"

"How sexist!" She said angrily, but then an evil grin crept onto her face. "Well..." She fake thought, "If you want to watch it. Nope how we are watching that as well." She nodded her head making a decision. I groaned. She laughed evilly.

"Before night mare on elm street, right?" I questioned.

"What? Dose Nicholas Ride find girls in white dresses scary, and doesn't want to go to sleep with them haunting him?"

"Hell yeah!" Max waked me with a pillow.

"Max, Max, Max. You should know not to try and start a pillow fight with the master." I said in my best twilight zone voice, which is pretty good if I do say so myself. I then picked up a pillow and waked her back with it.

She turned and smiled, holding up her pillow. The beginning of a war. And, for the next fifteen minuets, that's all we did, run around the house and hit each other with pillows. Eventually, once we were at of breath, we collapsed back onto the white covers Max's bed and started the movie marathon.

Everything went well until about, three quarters of the way through the first movie and I shifted positions on the bed so I was sitting upright next to the edge. Max took that as an opportunity to pick up the pillow she was resting her head on and hit me with it so hard, I fell side woods of the bed with a crash!

She cackled like mad, "Who's the master now?" She asked though a break in the laughter.

I quickly jumped back up on the bed and tackled her. I pinned her arms above her head and straddled her waist. I put my face only centimeters away from her beautiful face and whispered, "Still me." And with that I took one of my hands away and started tickling her at her neck and under her arms.

She started laughing and gasping for air, sounding like a little kid for the second time in one night. "Please ….. stop!" She chocked out though the laughter. "I'll... do... anything!"

"Anything?" I asked evilly.

"... ANYTHING!" Giggling even harder as I started on her stomach.

"Say, hmm, Fang is the master."

"Fang... is... the master." She chocked out in a whisper.

"What was that, sorry? You know I am deaf."

"FANG IS TH E MASTER!" She basically screamed.

"Damn right he is." I said smugly, and sat back triumphant from my win.

Max caught her breath, still slightly laughing. "Dumb-ass." She said under her breath and I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Pretty Please?<br>**


	6. Chapter 6 Is there such thing as peace?

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 6! YAY!**

**So, I know i haven't updated in a while but i was at my Grandmothers so, you know, no internet. So... Yeah. Sorry.**

**Anyway shout outs to Angelic Syntax,maximumridefan111, aquamisfit, watchthesunset37, Unicorn-Avian Girl, Thalia Michelem, MaximumRideFan6, Ilonieka1, wish2love4life, ...Fang, xoxoeosvugirl, TheNocturnalChandelier, JealousMindsThinkAlike, Catlover10808. Reveiwers for chapter 4 and 5.**

**Oh, and watchthesunset37, personally I love my scary movies but i like comedy better. Smilling is always better than screaming.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Is there such thing as peace?<p>

Fang POV

It was about halfway through nightmare on elm street when I discovered a sleeping Max to my right. Her head lay on her arms, her beautiful blonde curls framing her face in the most perfect way, chocolate eyes closed, face soft and relaxed. How she managed to fall asleep during nightmare on elm street, I will never know.

I got up from my spot on her bed and turned off the TV and DVD player. When I returned, I gently placed the blue comforter, that was sitting over her desk chair, over Max's shoulders. _What? I don't want her to get cold._

I climbed onto the bed silently, lying down in the same spot as before. It occurred to me that if she was awake she would make me sleep on the floor, but I don't care, she is asleep after all. A few whispers of uncontrollable, blonde hair fell over the little round face that was peacefully breathing about two inches in front of my own face. I gently reach over and brush them away with care.

_She so beautiful. _I thought.

_Wait! Bad! She's just a friend, just a friend! You do not a have a crush on her! _I rolled over to lie on my back, arms folding behind my head.

_Okay maybe a little one._

_What! No you don't! Shut up, and go to sleep!_

_I can't! I'm not tired!_

Max's movement stopped my thoughts. She slowly shuffled over to where I lay and put her head on my chest. _Oh god! What am I supposed to don now! _Her hand laid next to her head and gently pulled on my black shirt, sighing slightly in her sleep. As she sighed I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist and pulling her further into me.

I felt unusually comfortable and, all of a sudden, tired. So I closed my eyes and within seconds I had fallen asleep.

MAX POV

I woke to a gentle morning light hitting my face. The room around me was bright and I guessed it was about eight in the morning, last night was the best sleep I have had in years. I closed my eyes again not wanting to wake up, the light also blinding me slightly.

I lay head back down on what I presumed was a pillow. How wrong I was. At first all I noticed the fact that it was harder than a normal pillow, but it was still comfortable so I still did not open my eyes. Second I noticed a beating sound under my ear. _Hmm that is weird_. Only when the pillow did move did my eyes snap open. Something or some_one _had pulled me closer. I looked down to notice a black shirt covered torso, then my eyes fell to olive skin that spread down to the persons feet from at the edge of a pair of black shorts. I lifted my head to look at the persons face. They had black bangs that fell perfectly over his eyes, completely obscuring the left from vision, the face was soft but had strong angles, a small half smile graced his lips.

Fang. Fang was holding me close as possible to his body, while he slept.

I knew it was wrong. I mean he wasn't even supposed to be on the bed. But I couldn't resist putting my head back down on he chest and listening to his steady heart beat. I trialled my hand from his chest down to his stomach. _What? He looked built, I was just checking if he was. After all his arms are all muscle... Yep he was built. _Eight perfectly toned abs lay under my hand. I traced them slowly, I couldn't help my self.

I felt Fangs body tense beneath my own. _Uh oh. He is awake and I am still tracing his abs! Umm... What to do? What to do? Think Max think! You can find a way out of this! Your the great Maximum Ride... Wait! Did I just say Maximum Ride! What! That is Fang's name not mine!_ I was almost at the point of hyperventilating.

_Maybe you want to be Maximum Ride_. A small, yet annoying, voice said from somewhere with in my mind.

_Fuck! I am going insane!_

"Arrrr, Max?" Fang's voice brought me back from my thoughts. "What are you doing?"

_Oh god! What to say? What to say!_

"Umm, well I was sleeping. But now..." I left my sentence hanging.

"Yeah no, I got that. Just why were you tracing my abs?"

"What?" I asked innocently. "Ohhhhhh. Umm I didn't realise." I wasn't sure that would pass.

"Oh... Ok. I thought maybe I would make pan cakes for breakfast."

"Ok, sounds cool." _Oh thank GOD that excuse passed. That excuse passed?_

"Cool." It was silent for a minuet. "Max. I need to get up to make them."

"Oh right." I said rather lamely.

"So... do you mind, umm, getting up then?"

"Ohhhhh. Right." I basically jumped up off of Fang, but then I managed to land on the ground on my back.

"Arrrrrr, you alright?"

"Yep, fine." I said through gritted teeth as I ignored the major pain the ripped through my already broken ribs. "Urrrr. Ribs."

"Oh my god." Fang rolled of the bed onto the ground next to me. "I forgot." He picked me up in a bridal style.

"You don't need to carry me."

"Sure I don't." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Fang was holding a spatula and the first golden pancake was sizzling away on the pan, the spectacular smell wafting through the house. My mouth was basically drooling. Pancakes were almost as good as cookies. Not that I get either often, I can barely even use the microwave without something blowing up. Something usually being <em>ME<em>. Iggy finds it hilarious, I find it painful. Having to regrow your eyebrows isn't fun.

"Hey Max?" Fang said.

"Yeah." I said dreamily, my mind still consumed with delicious food.

"Can you make the next few, I have to ring my mom. Make sure she is okay, you know." Well, he has to go call his mother. But I can't be left alone to cook, I shouldn't be cooking at all!

"Yeah. That's okay." What! Why did you say that! Totally _NOT_ okay!

"Thanks." He handed me the spatula, while exiting the kitchen and pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Oh great." I said aloud. _Calm down Max you can do this. Your Maximum Ride... Wait! Not again! NOT Maximum Ride. Maximum Martinez. M-A-R-T-I-N-E-Z! God, what is wrong with me today?_

In my anger, with myself, I picked up the cooking sherry that was on the bottle shelf and not the olive olive. I realised just as I was pouring it onto the pan pulling it back at the last moment meant the alcohol land on the flame. Not a good thing on a gas stove.

Immediately the pan and surrounding bench top were surrounded by an angry yellow flame.

"FIRE!" I screamed!

I ripped the fire extinguisher off it's holder on the wall and unleashed it's content on the fire with a WHOOSH!

Fang ran full pelt into the kitchen. "God Max. Two minuets I am gone and you not only burn the pancakes but the kitchen as well. Wow. That's skill."

"Oh shut up. I have told you before I don't cook. AT ALL!" I basically screamed.

"Okay, okay. Stop screaming. Your hurting my ears."

"Aww, am I hurting poor Fangys ears with all my screaming." I walked over to him and grabbed his ear and screamed into it, as loud as I could, "Sorry Fang."

"Oww."

"You deserved it."

"Whatever." Just as he said this something caught my eye through the lounge curtain I saw a black van.

"Oh no." Fang traced my line of vision.

"Is that another one of those trucks from the school?"

"Yep." The car kept driving slowly down my street. Until something was thrown out of the front passenger side window and smashed through my lounge room window.

It was a ball with a little red light on it that was flashing very fast. It landed right next to my left foot. I froze, so did Fang. But only for a second because then the light stopped flashing and it exploded...

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong> PWEEZ!

**Lots of love for the new year, L. =)**


	7. Chapter 7 A little place called hell

**HI!**

**Okay I did mean to update but i have been just too busy i am so so so so sorry.**

**Super special thanks to Mfingatevride, Thalia Michele, O.o-KatielovesFudge-O.o, Bookluve, Watchthesunset37, Aquamisfit, Angelic Syntax, Unicorn-Avian Girl. Awesome people at their awesomeness.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – The school<p>

Max POV

_It was a ball with a little red light on it that was flashing very fast. It landed right next to my left foot. I froze, so did Fang. But only for a second because then the light stopped flashing and it exploded..._

Time traveled in slow motion. Every change in my world at that moment was distinguishable. From the pieces of metal covering the bomb shattering, to way the carpet lifted and sunk as Fang ran towards me, tackling me as fire erupted from the exploding device, the impact pushing us up and back towards the lounge room wall. I still watched the device even through the bright yellow flames. Well, that was before Fang and I collided with the wall. He took most of the hit because he had flipped me around so he would be the first to hit it as we flew through the air. I remembered falling to the ground, Fang's arms around my waist holding me tight, and then... nothing.

I woke against freezing cold metal. The place I was now somehow familiar. I snapped my closed eyes open to look at my surroundings, sitting up as I did so. But as I sat up I hit my head, making the metal above me ring the sound reverberating either off clean metal tables or blinding white walls, around the room.

I froze. I knew this place. I had been here before. Well, not in this particular room, but others like it.

It brought back memories. Memories of needles with different colored liquids being pushed into my skin.

Memories of running through confusing mazes as bursts electricity burned my feet if I stopped for breath or rest.

Fighting as men attacked me, testing my strength and ability that the drugs had induced.

I remembered the feeling of strength, and the feeling of speed and power from the drugs that had long since been erased from my system.

I remembered being watched. Watched through glass walls or double sided mirrors by Jeb or other mad scientist, that laughed at my pain, chatting about how well deserved my suffering was for the "trouble" I had caused to them.

All of it made me see red. I hated this place. Hated all of it. Every metal utensil, every plastic blue nightgown, every smell of antiseptically clean tools or floors. Every person who caused me pain. Every person who contributed to Ari's fear. Ari's pain. Ari's DEATH.

The metal that surrounded me was actually a cage. It was small, no bigger than one used to house dogs when at a vets surgery.

I heard I small noise to my right. When I turned to look I was faced with, just passed the bars to another's cage, a slumped form against the metal floor, the person was larger, and bigger set than myself, so I amused it was a boy, and had black shaggy hair.

Realisation hit me like waves crashing onto a rocky shore. It was Fang. The boy in the cage next to my own, was Fang.

He was covered in cuts and bruises. His already bruised eye was swollen shut once again and, what looked like, glass was stuck into one particularly nasty looking sore.

He looked like he had just been blown up... Oh. That's right. That's because he just was. Well, perhaps a few hours ago now.

Then I thought struck me. He was here. At the school. And it was my fault. My fault he was here. A place best described as hell. Worst, perhaps.

Tears slowly spilled from my eyes to run down my face. I shuffled over to sit against the cold bars, I was barely able to stick my arm through the bar I reached for Fang's cage. My fingertips slipped through one bar, but were unable to even come within tow feet of Fang's unconscious body.

I found it strange that they would give me a cage with bars wide enough for my arms, let alone my hands, to slip through. _Perhaps __they __have__ become__ softer._ I thought. I looked at the set of surgical knives through teary eyes, one had scarlet blood at it's tip. _Nope.__ No__ softer._

Fang's body stirred. And I looked back to him too see his head rise slowly, shaking slightly. I wasn't shore weather the shaking was from fear, rage or cold. As his eyes met mine I could see clear anger, not followed by the rest of his features. Shaking from anger.

"I am sorry." I whispered, basically silently to him. His eyes looked confused for a moment. "I-i-it is my f-f-fault you're here. In th-th-this, this hell hole." I struggled for straight words as my tears became heavier. _God__ I__ am__ such__ a__ cry__ baby._

Fang just shook his head, making his bans swing slightly away from his forehead. "Not your fault. The school?" Fang questioned in his few-words-as-possible way.

"Yeah, the school." I replied brokenly. "But it is my fault. If I wasn't so messed up, you wouldn't have been at my house when the bomb went off and, in turn, wouldn't be here." I still cried.

"Better that I am here with you, rather then you being here by yourself." I shook my head. Fang shuffled to the edge of the crate reaching his arm through the bars up to his elbow, his upper arm too large to fit through further. I reached my arm over to his and took his hand. I dipped my head onto my knees and began to shake with sobs as I touched his frozen fingers.

_All my fault. All my fault._

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. I'm okay." Fang cooed, gripping my hand tightly. We sat there for a long while. Me shaking with sobs. Fang gripping my hand, caressing it gently with his thumb.

Eventually I regained my self-control enough to sit up and wipe away stray tears with one hand. I breathed heavy, but remaining strong.

"Your right." I said. I couldn't bear to look at his face, but I could tell he was confused as to what he was right about. "It is better that your here to be with me. But, it still isn't fair that you are. You'll be turned into a lab rat like I was," Shook my head, "Like I _am_. They'll test you. Torture you. Pump you full of drugs. Possible _kill_ you. I am sorry for that."

"It isn't fair if your here either. Don't worry about me, if you can do it, I can do it." He replied calm and steady. He was like a mountain, unmovable.

Later that – what I assumed was – evening, a man in a white coat came in. When I was young, I called them white coats, not understanding what a scientist was. The man came in plastic containers of food. They had colored dots on their lids. I remembered what it meant to be fed at the school. It meant tests. They colour co-ordinated the food to the test. So, well, you don't chuck up on the clothes from too much or too little food during certain tests.

He opened a latch and a tiny segment of my metal cage open outward so he was barely able to push the food through to me.

"Happy eating." He sneered with – what I can only assume HE thought was – a ruthless grin.

He did the same for Fang before departing the room. I looked down at my plastic container and saw the god awful gruel that all experiments were required to be fed. Here at the school, they had protean down to a science. Only giving the receiver the bear _minimum_ amount of calories, fats, carbs and sugars for there test or survival.

On the clear lid was stuck a red sticker dot.

If my memory served me well, and the school hadn't altered it's predictable patterns, then I was in for simple stamina and muscle endurance tests. Running on treadmills, swimming in high, unpredictable waters, testing the endurance of my muscles with sensors as I participate their exercises. After, of course, being jabbed with needles filled with the drugs I would be testing.

"I got red. Meaning stamina and muscle endurance tests. What about you?" I asked Fang.

He looked down at his bowl. It was considerably smaller than mine and looked more water based. "Umm. Blue." He answered quietly.

My blood froze. _No. No no no no no. They wouldn't give him that on his first day. Would they? No, it was cruel even for the white coats._ I started to breath heavily again.

_Wait!_ My brain thought. _He could have light blue not dark. Which would mean blood tests and conservation. Easy. Simple. Well, if his system reacted well to the drugs... if they didn't... But even then that is better!_

"Light blue or dark?" I tried to sound less anguish than I was about his answer.

"Umm... dark?" he held it up for me.

It was dark blue.

Reactions under torturer.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo. Read and review! :D<strong>

**Fly on, L :)**


End file.
